An Unexpected Call
by Novum-Semita
Summary: A short fluffy bubbline oneshot that was inspired by a moment from the famous sitcom, Only Fools and Horses. Bonnibel receives an unexpected phone call and it's up to Marceline to help put things right.


Marceline floated up to the window, smiling to herself as she ghosted a hand over the latch, her telekinesis lifting the latch and allowing her entry to the pink room beyond. She was about to brush aside the curtain but a voice stopped her in her tracks. It was a familiar voice but there was something different about it. She stepped back and listened.

"Of course I want to see you," said the Princess, "I haven't heard from you in years. But I thought..." She hesitated, her voice threatening to crack, "Last time I saw you, it seemed like I wasn't important in your life anymore." Marceline continued to listen, now feeling concerned. Who was Bonnie talking to? And who would be so rotten to her? And old flame perhaps?

"No, no, I'll...I'll come to you," said Princess Bubblegum in a small voice, "This weekend? I don't know. No, I'm...I'm still single. No, nothing's changed." Marceline set her mouth into a frown, her fangs biting into her lower lip. It looked as though whoever this was, was a bad lot. What was it to them if Bonnie had someone or not? She quieted her anger as she realised the Princess was still talking.

"I'll give you a call... OK... I know you do..." she hesitated, her voice choked by a fresh wave of years, "Of course I still love you. Bye." The last few words hit Marceline like a sledgehammer and she couldn't quite understand why. What did it matter if Bonnie loved someone? She heard a sound which made her stop. Apparently the tears were coming faster now.

"Bonnie," she said softly. The Princess jumped.

"Who's there?" she asked, half in fright and half in tears.

"It's me, Bonnie," said Marceline, stepping out from behind the curtain.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" asked Princess Bubblegum, trying to keep her voice steady but failing.

"I just came to see how you were doing," replied Marceline, her throat dry. Suddenly she felt awkward.

"Oh, fine," said Princess Bubblegum, throwing her hands up with a false laugh in her throat, "I'm ecstatic." She slumped against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. Marceline bit her lip as she floated towards the young woman.

"Bonnie," she said, resting her hand on Bonnibel's arm. Bonnibel looked at her, lip trembling. "Look, come here," she said, holding out her hands. Bonnibel stepped forwards and Marceline enfolded her in her arms. Once her face was hidden from Marceline she wept openly. Marceline looked up at the ceiling, at a loss for what to do. She rubbed Bonnibel's back gently.

"Ssh, ssh, it's alright, Bon, it's alright," said Marceline.

"But it's not, Marceline," wept Bonnibel.

"Bonnie, what's happening?" asked Marceline in concern, "I uhh.. I heard what you said." Bonnibel stepped back, looking horrified.

"You mean you were listening in?" she asked, "That was private."

"I know, I didn't mean to," replied Marceline, "I just got in through the window and I heard you talking. I didn't know what to do so I...I waited." Bonnibel sat down on the bed.

"So you heard everything?" she asked. Marceline nodded and Bonnibel put her head in her hands.

"That was my parents," said Bonnibel, sounding tired.

"Your parents?!" replied Marceline in surprise, "But I thought...Umm...well..."

"Well, I don't ever mention them so it's only logical you'd think I had none," said Bonnibel.

"But..but how could they say that to you?" burst out Marceline. Bonnibel looked at her. "That was downright rotten. You are not a disappointment. That's not possible. I mean, you're a princess, a damn good ruler and on top of all that, on top of all your royal duties you're a freakin' scientist. How is that disappointing?" Her tirade over Marceline flopped back on the bed next to the Princess. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were darker than usual. Princess Bubblegum smiled in spite of herself.

"Thanks Mar," she said softly, "That means alot." Marceline sat up and on an impulse put her arm around the Princess. "You are definitely not a disappointment," she said.

"Yeah, well, to my parents I sort of am," replied Bonnibel.

"Why?" asked Marceline.

"Because I still don't have a husband and an heir," explained Bonnibel.

"But surely that's up to you," replied Marceline, "No one can make you fall in love."

"I know," said Bonnibel, "But, well, I'll never really be anything. Not to them anyway."

"What do you mean?" asked Marceline.

"Well, there isn't going to be an heir, or a husband," replied Bonnibel.

"How come? Don't you think you'll find someone?" asked Marceline.

"Oh, I will find someone," replied Bonnibel immediately, "It's just that that someone will be a woman."

"You mean you're..." began Marceline. Bonnibel nodded. Marceline frowned.

"And they're putting you down just for that?" she replied in disbelief.

"They did last time I saw them," replied Bonnibel, "That was about 800 years ago now." Marceline stood up and took Bonnibel's hands in hers.

"Bonnie, listen to me," said Marceline, "If they are going to put you down because you're preferences don't suit their plans, if they can't see what a beautiful, amazing daughter they have then frankly they don't deserve you." In one instant Bonnibel got up and threw her arms around the Vampire Queen, hugging her tightly.

"You really mean all that?" said Bonnibel.

"Of course I do," replied Marceline, "Of course I do. Are you still going to go see them?"

"Yeah, they are my parents after all," said Bonnibel, "Even if they are a couple of dingdongs, eh?" She laughed lightly and Marceline smiled.

"Listen, do you want me to come with you?" asked Marceline, "Ya know, as backup. I have a mean left hook ya know?" Bonnibel laughed.

"Yes, I know," she smiled, "And how shall I introduce you to them. You of course know what conclusion they'll jump to."

"You mean that I'm your totally hot girlfriend?" said Marceline questioningly, arching one eyebrow, "Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Are you asking me out?" asked Bonnibel.

"Well, why did you think I turned up unexpectedly today, hmm?" replied Marceline impishly, "So uhh.." she cleared her throat, "How about it?"

"I say let's go meet my parents, totally hot girlfriend," smiled Bonnibel, "That's a yes by the way." Marceline laughed.

"I ain't daft," she smiled. Then she bent down on one knee, kissing Bonnibel's hand, "Shall we, my Princess?"

"We shall," replied Bonnibel, kissing Marceline affectionately.


End file.
